Hubert/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "Hmm. The new professor's rather strong. Suppose I'll have to call it a day." (retreat quote, Blue Lions route) White Clouds Chapter 12: To War (Blue Lions or Golden Deer routes) Enemy Hubert vs. Any Recruited Black Eagle * "Such a shame. There are people in the Empire you truly care about, too, aren't there? I wonder what will become of them." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Must I? Fine. But I will sing it solemnly. " Cooking * "Meat and fish are my area of expertise. Though I have still not mastered seasoning. Overcooked meat is too bland. I prefer it to be bleeding." Dining Hall * "While I have little interest in food, I will admit to a weakness for this one dish." (Favorite dish) * "I am not picky, but...honestly, this is terrible." (Least favorite dish) With Edelgard Support Level * Hubert: All I look for in a meal is a full stomach. You seem to be after something more than that, Lady Edelgard. * Edelgard: True. I feel that sharing a table with people you're close to is a precious opportunity that should never be taken for granted. Support Level * Hubert: Heh. When the three of us sit together like this at the table... * Edelgard: Let me guess, we look as though we're plotting something wicked? You realize you're mostly to blame for that. With Ferdinand No Support * Ferdinand: Why are we seated beside each other? I cannot enjoy my food with you sitting here. * Hubert: Just shut up and eat. C/B Support * Hubert: Can we put our quarrel on hold, Ferdinand, at least while the professor is present? * Ferdinand: Of course, Hubert. We will finish eating and then continue our fighting elsewhere. A Support * Hubert: I know you prefer tea. I'll prepare some, if you like. * Ferdinand: No, I'll have coffee. It has been a while. You sit here while I pour us each a cup. Gifts * "Thank you." * "Studying my preferences? Clever." (Favorite gift) * " Lost Items * "Yes, that is mine. Thank you. Where did you find it?" * "Did you find this? I wonder who it belongs to..." Tea Party * " Tutoring Instruct * Great: "Your instruction has been beneficial." * Great: "Hm. One step closer to mastery." * Perfect: "It's all in hand." ** Praise: "Flattery will get you nowhere." * "I suppose this will serve me well." (skill learned) Group Tasks With Edelgard * Edelgard: Being preoccupied with Imperial duties is no excuse. * Edelgard: Here at Garreg Mach, I must do my part as a member of the team. * Hubert: I would advise you to pace yourself, but it's probably pointless. Let's proceed. With Ferdinand * Ferdinand: I do not believe I am required to team up with you. * Hubert: I would rather work with almost anyone else, but I will do what must be done. * Ferdinand: Hm. Of course, we will both do what we have to. But do not drag me down to your level. Stable Duty Clearing Rubble With Edelgard * Edelgard: It's rather impressive how well we destroyed this place. Some areas are still useless. * Hubert: The emperor cleaning out the monastery. Heh. What a ridiculous image. * Edelgard: Quiet, Hubert. We've set up base here, so what choice do we have? Sky Watch Results With Edelgard * Perfect result: ** Hubert: Good results come easily for the two of us. ** Edelgard: We are the emperor and the Minister of the Imperial Household, after all. * Good result: ** Hubert: Honestly, an average result should disappoint an extraordinary pair like us. ** Edelgard: Right you are. The two of us should have done much better than this. With Ferdinand * Perfect result: ** Ferdinand: Look at this beautiful achievement! Hubert was no help at all though. ** Hubert: Your inability to face reality is just another reason you are inferior to Lady Edelgard. * Good result: ** Hubert: We could have done better if we had each been more willing to compromise. ** Ferdinand: You are right about that. We were both stubborn for foolish reasons. Certification Exams * "A wasted opportunity." (failed) Level Up *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip * "A laughable improvement, but it's something." (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"As you wish." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"I'll cut a bloody path." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Bwahahahahahaha!" *"Watch how weak you are!" *"I have no need of you!" *"Just a bug to squash!" Post Time Skip *"Prepare to die!" *"We will burn together!" *"Bow before her majesty!" *"There will be no mercy!" Gambit * "Marvel at our strategy!" Post Time Skip * "Marvel at our strategy!" Gambit Boost *"Shall I help?" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"You worked hard for nothing." *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"Her Majesty wills it." *"Her will demands it." *"A waste of time." *"Hardly worth the effort." *”What a bother.” Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"I've passed, have I? Hm." Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * "Heh, this suits me well." * "I'll have this down in no time." * "I welcome a change of pace." Post Time Skip * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script